Canal Maximum (Brasil)
Maximum foi a versão latino-americana da Maximum . Substituiu o canal de TV Stop em 10 de maio de 2001, adquirido pelo Grupo FMM em 18 de janeiro do mesmo ano. A Maximum foi dividido em quatro feeds: três em espanhol (Venezuela, México e Panregional) e um em português (Brasil). O canal foi substituído pela Lim em 30 de novembro de 2013, que continuou a exibir anime até 5 de março de 2014. Historia Sendo a primeira tentativa do Grupo FMM de oferecer um canal de anime de 24 horas na América Latina, planejava transmitir séries em dois formatos. A maioria das séries contendo 25 episódios ou mais seria exibida nos dias úteis, enquanto as séries com menos de 25 episódios seriam exibidas em determinados dias da semana, como acontece no Japão. É comum encontrar em um dia um episódio de estréia de uma série, bem como um mínimo de dois bis. Além disso, no final de cada série, o canal exibe uma seção chamada Maximedia , que mostra videoclipes de músicas de artistas japoneses, informações extras sobre anime e outros temas, resumos de eventos dedicados a anime e apresentações sobre séries futuras do canal. Em janeiro de 2007, começou a ser exibido um segmento chamado Maximum Nius (Nius = News), um teaser com notícias relacionadas a anime e outros tópicos. Em 2013, o anime foi relegado até tarde da noite, pois a programação ocidental assumiu a maior parte do tempo de antena da Maximum. Em 30 de novembro de 2013, o canal foi renomeado para Lim e mudou quase toda a sua programação. Programação Serie de TV Anime * Legend of Lemnear * Midori no Neko * Ayane's High Kick * Plastic Little * Juuichinin Iru! * California Crisis * Momoko, Kaeru no Uta ga Kikoeru yo * Batte Arena Toshiden * Carol * Juliet * Ninja Gaiden * Kirara * Katsugeki Shoujo Tanteidan * Nayuta * le Naki Ko Remi * Dominion Tank Police * Yoiko * Kotetsu no Daibouken * Salamander * Variable Geo * Onii-sama e... * Shadow Skill * Shin Shirayukihime Dansetsu Pretar * Ike! Inachuu Takkyuubu * Dirty Pair Flash * Fire Emblem * Kouryuu Densetsu Villgust * Kekko Kamen * Dirty Pair * Green Legend Run * Fire Tripper * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna * Satsujin Kippu Wa Heart-iro * Let's Nupu Nupu * Megami Tengoku * Sailor Victory * Flame of Recca * Fushigi Yuugi * Mamotte Shugogetten Série de TV de ação ao vivo * 10 Things I Hate About You * 18 to Life * 90210 (passando de The NFI Channel para Lim em Dezembro de 2013) * American Dreams * The Best Years * Beverly Hills 90210 * The Boondocks * Clueless * Distraction * FusionA2 * Is She Really Going Out With Him? * Jake & Blake * Kaya * Lil' Bush * Living Lahaina * Lost * Make It or Break It * Maui Fever * The Middleman * Rock Road * Ruby and the Rockits * Spaceballs: The Animated Series * That '70s Show * Blood Ties Filmes de anime * Tokyo Godfathers * Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children